


1月9日命题作文

by flymetothemoon16



Series: 群命题作文合集 [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Brainwashing, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Mom, Family, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 群每日命题作文，冬兵中心向，更新中





	

**Author's Note:**

> 命题：人妻

你在凌晨五点醒来，天色还一片漆黑，你的床宽阔而空旷，你身体以外的地方床单和被褥冰凉，你的丈夫睡在楼下，他一个小时之前才回到家。

你绕过女儿的卧室和丈夫熟睡的书房，蹑手蹑脚地走进厨房，开始为他们准备早饭和一天的便当。凌晨五点，黎明之前，行走在黑暗中，这让你想起你的过去，黑暗是机警而危险的保护色，你有一点怀念它。

你不再是一名被洗脑的杀手了。你是一位妻子，一位母亲。你是神盾局的危险重犯，你是神盾局长的妻子，你是这座房子的主妇和囚犯。

早晨六点，天边的黑暗中透出淡金色的微光。你把蛋卷装盒，挤上番茄酱。你的丈夫打着哈欠从书房走出来，他的下巴搁在你的肩膀上，手掌隔着睡衣揉捏你的屁股。

“昨晚你睡得好吗，巴基？”

他亲吻你，他从床上起来没有刷牙也没有刮胡子。超级士兵的舌头精力旺盛地伸进你的嘴里。你的双肩缩起来，那条与人体无异的仿生义肢也被他牢牢锁在怀里。你在喘息的间隙睁开眼睛，却发现他也正望着你。

你赶紧把眼睛闭起来。

蓝眼睛里有熬夜的红色血丝，这让你又想起昨夜的那个梦。

Hail Hydra.

“我看到沙发上放了一条红色的围巾。”在换气的间隙，你后退开来，紧张而局促地说。“史蒂夫，是你给我买的吗。”

“我觉得它很适合冬天，也很适合你。”史蒂夫露出微笑，他看着你的眼睛，温暖而热情地说，他再一次想要吻上来。

而你退开了。

“我不喜欢红围巾。”你说，声音神经质地飘忽起来。“莎拉总是穿着那条红围巾。她死了。”

“莎拉？我的妈妈？”史蒂夫的眉头皱起来，“你没有见过他，巴基。”

“我见过她，我去过她的葬礼。”

你站在那里，你的目光开始涣散，有一片乌云在你的视野边缘聚集起来。你听到头脑中有声音在嗡嗡作响。你总是会意识到一些不应该存在于你记忆中的错误的东西。

“……巴基，巴基？”

史蒂夫在叫你，他的声音有着可怕的重量，将你从抽离的思绪中拉到地面上来。你看着他，注视着那耀眼的金发和俊美的脸，觉得他的身体好像在变小。

“你妈妈的名字是莎拉，你总是在鞋里垫报纸增高。”

你喃喃地说。

“那是在1933年，你15岁。你的妈妈去世了，我们刚刚度过大萧条——”

“巴基！”

史蒂夫拔高了声音。你全身猛地一震，回过神来，愣愣地望着他。

“是记忆错乱，巴基。我们在战场上第一次相遇，那时候我已经21岁了，你才16。”

一个突如其来的温暖拥抱将你禁锢在怀里，史蒂夫亲吻你的额头，轻轻地抚摸着你的头发。“没事的，巴基，只是病情反复。你得去做个定期检查，然后吃药，好吗？医生说你的大脑有时候会出现这种状况，但只要按时吃药就会好起来的。所以今天我们一起送珂比克去幼儿园，然后我送你去医院做定期检查，好吗。”

你是一个被洗脑、囚禁和侵害了七十年的九头蛇前杀手。你无法控制自己的行为。你杀死过很多高官政要，有更多的仇家。你是神盾局长前美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯的妻子，生活在他的庇护与监控之下。

你们彼此相爱。

你们有一个可爱的女儿。

你很幸福。

“好……”

你顺从地回答他，本能一样的声音再次变得飘忽。史蒂夫怜悯而宠爱地注视着你，亲吻你琉璃一样空洞的眼睛，然后牵起你的手。

 

现在你坐在诊疗室里面，空气中弥漫着消毒水的味道，你左手的义肢放在桌面上，但护士走过来，卷起你右手的袖子。

你不记得中间发生了什么，而你又是怎样来到这里。

“只是一些短暂的记忆混乱，不用太担心。”穿着白大褂的医生温和地说，他看上去很小，秃头，而且让你想起某种啮齿动物。

你看到医生拿起一管药水，从静脉处的皮肤上感觉到酒精的凉意。

“只要按时用药就会好的。”医生朝你走过来，他说。

针尖在他手上闪闪发光。

事情总是会变好的。

 

下午三点，你站在神盾局幼儿园的家长等候室里面，和十来位年轻的女士们在一起。她们远离你，并且窃窃私语，这让你感到不安。

两名警卫从门口走进来，他们穿着保安制服，但你从身形和动作上能够看出他们是神盾的精锐特工。“冬——”一名特工开口，立即被他的同伴肘击了一下，他的脸色发白，眼神闪烁而紧张。“罗杰斯先生，你不应该呆在这里。”

“我来接我的女儿回家。”你安静地说。“史蒂夫告诉我他今天晚上会有一个会议。”

当然，他们不会蠢到为这种琐事去打扰他们的局长。但你看到特工脸颊上的肌肉明显地收紧了，手指微微蜷曲，像下意识地想要去摸他的配枪。“罗杰斯先生，你不应该在没有局长许可的情形下离开住所，你也没有权限进入这里。”

你可以听见身后女人们的议论变得稍微大声了一点，你从一开始就能听清楚她们的私语。

“来吧，罗杰斯先生，让我们送你回去，然后我们会把珂比克小姐安全地送回家。”一名特工说着，向你伸出手来，他的另一只手伸在背后。

“我只是想接我的女儿回去……幼儿园很快就要下课了……”你低声说，但是顺从地低下头，让面前的特工把你拉走。

你听到他似乎松了一口气。

你听到在走廊另一头的教室里面，幼师宣布了今天的课程到此为止。孩子们齐刷刷地起立，稚嫩的童音跟着老师一起喊出“Hail Hydra！”

 

尖锐的警报音响瞬间彻整个神盾局大楼，厚重的安全门一层层地闭锁，主控电脑巨大的立体投影显示屏上，神盾大楼的3D视图不断有区域变成黄色和红色。兵荒马乱之中，史蒂夫·罗杰斯冲进控制室，一向沉着冷静的局长粗暴地推开显示屏面前的工作人员，看了一眼之后狠狠地将拳头砸在控制台上。

“没拦住他？！”

“对不起！他、他的反应太快了……而且他挟持了您的女儿……”那名特工没敢再说下去，曾经的美国队长、超级战士、史蒂夫·罗杰斯，将控制台金属的一角生生地捏断了扔在地上，然后一脚踩了上去，用力踩踏直到将它碾得粉碎。

“冬兵已经跑掉了？”

赫尔穆特·泽莫出现在他的好友身后，如今他在罗杰斯的神盾局中担任着特别顾问一职。“你应该好好给他洗脑的。”

“那个药用处不大。”史蒂夫咬着牙说。“今天早上巴基又出现了记忆闪回的状况，并且很混乱，他似乎分不清他的幻想与记忆了。我送他去了医院，然后就赶到这里来开会！直到十分钟前我才接到医院的报告，巴基打晕了给他注射药物的医生和护士，并且跑掉之前还将他们藏了起来！”

“他还敢闯入神盾局。”泽莫若有所思地说，“看来他很爱你们的魔方女孩，并且身为冬兵的技能也一点没有生疏啊——为什么你不让那女孩来给他洗脑？”

“珂比克同样把他当成亲人！”史蒂夫强忍着怒气说，“而且现在再说这个有什么用？”

“那是你心疼你的宝贝小鹿仔，不然我早就把他给治好了。”泽莫耸了耸肩，然后史蒂夫又是狠狠一拳砸在桌上，连半空中的投影都跟着晃动了一下。“够了赫尔穆特！你要么闭嘴，要么去帮我把巴基抓回来，要么闭嘴并且帮我去把他抓回来！”

“心疼你。”

泽莫露出一个嘲讽的笑容。史蒂夫开始对着控制台发号施令，他快步走了出去。

 

冬兵踢开两个横在通风口下昏迷不醒的守卫，右手怀抱着珂比克，左手一拳打碎了缓慢旋转着的巨大换气扇叶片。45层高楼外面劲风呼啸而过，他用力掷出一卷钢索，钉镖如同出膛的子弹般直直射进百米开外对面大楼的墙里。金属拳头用力锤下去，将钢索的另一端固定在地上。他最后测试了一下钢索的牢固程度，抱紧了自己的女儿。

“巴基！巴基！”珂比克搂着他的脖子，看着外面的高空兴奋地大叫起来。“我们这是要去哪儿啊？！”

“Not here.”

冬兵说。然后他抓紧钢索一跃而下。


End file.
